poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 Transcripts
Here is the transcript for New Foes, Old Friends Part 1. One morning at Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer races to tell his friends. Sunset Shimmer: I got your text, You guys! Did something come through the portal? Are Eggman's robots on the loose? Did Palutena come back with a problem that only we can solve?! Pinkie Pie: Has a giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world in cake?! Huey: Um, Not exactly. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I don't understand. Gmerl: Well, Sunset, I was just telling Huey here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency. Huey: It totally does! Rarity: Really, Huey! I was in the middle of sewing a very complex appliqué on my latest frock. Fluttershy: And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now, We'll have to start the bedtime stories all over again. Mordecai: Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string? Yoshi: Yeah, Why? Huey: Well, I was going to show our fans some awesome guitar licks, But I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra? Everyone: (groan) Robbie Diaz: Here. But everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked. Huey: No problem. The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords. (plays chord) C'mon! Let's go! Applejack: You comin', Robbie? Robbie Diaz: I'll catch up in a bit. While the others when inside, The bus pulls up, drives away and started to look around. Then, There were an electronic noises as Sunset looks. Sunset Shimmer: Hey! What are you doing?! The hooded figure suddenly runs off, And Sunset gives chase Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Stop! Before Sunset can catch up to the hooded figure, He escapes on another bus. Sunset Shimmer: Who was that? (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Sunset Shimmer: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to. Amy Rose: Do you think he came through the portal from Cyberspace? Sunset Shimmer: No, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that. I think he was from over here. Penny: Well, That's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bent on world domination coming over from Cyberspace. Rarity: Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. Sunset Shimmer: Still, A mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what she was up to? Fluttershy: (shudders) I don't even wanna guess. Gmerl: Well, You don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was! Yoshi: Ooh, Ooh! A nighttime statue cleaner? Sticks: A magical portal maintenance maintainer? Pinkie Pie: A gardener?! Gmerl: Seeing as how they got off a bus from the city and got back on a bus headed to the city, I'll bet they go to... All but Sunset Shimmer: Stone Bridge High. Gmerl: Yep. With the International Karate Championship Tournament starting tomorrow, They'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolts statue. Karone Hammond: Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that? Mordecai: Because, Karone, The Stone Bridge Bulldog's are Canterlot High's biggest rivals? Rarity: Because that's just what the students at Stone Bridge would do? Rainbow Dash: Because even though they beat us in everything, Soccer, Tennis, Golf, They still have to gloat! Robbie Diaz: Seems kinda silly to me. All but Robbie Diaz: Silly?! Rainbow Dash: So, I guess you think the Karate Tournament are silly, Too. Robbie Diaz: Well, It's not like we'll be fighting against Eggman and his Egg Pawns. Xion: No. We'll be fighting against a school full of bullies, Not everything has to be perfect to be important. Robbie Diaz: You're right, Xion. I'm sorry, I know it's a big deal. Rarity: (scoffs) That's putting it mildly, Darling. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation. Sunset Shimmer: I just don't understand why there's this big rivalry. Aren't the "International Karate Tournament" supposed to be about good component's getting along? Mordecai: Well, It's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything. Sonic the Hedgehog: Not anymore! This time, Things are gonna be different. Sunset Shimmer: What do you mean? Sonic the Hedgehog: Oh, You'll find out. Then, Huey prepares to give a performance for the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the others join her inside the school. Huey: Okay, Guys. This song is going to knock your socks off, You ready? Apple Bloom: You bet, Huey. Sweetie Belle: Go for it. Just as Huey begins his performance, Everyone experienced his best career. Outside CHS, Sunset stayed was writing to Ransik at Crystal Prep as Robbie came to see her. Sunset Shimmer: (voice over) "Dear Ransik, Greetings from Canterlot High, Things just hasn't been the same without...." Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Hi, Robbie. What's up? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Nothing much, Whatcha writing? Sunset Shimmer: I was just writing to Ransik at Crystal Prep Academy, It's been a while since Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Starlight, Mirage and I were once Harmony Force Power Rangers. It brings back the good old days. Robbie Diaz: I see. (sits down as Sunset looked) I know how much you and the others missed being Harmony Force Power Rangers, But don't worry. Harmony Force maybe gone, But we Data Squad will rise up to protect the earth no matter what happens. Sunset Shimmer: (smiled) Thanks, Robbie. Well, We'd better get this mailed to Ransik. So, Sunset left to send the mail to Ransik. Meanwhile with Mephiles the Dark, He was at the Darkest part of the forest. Mephiles the Dark: Now, It's time to begin my revenge for those Power Rangers, But not alone. Then, He cast an evil spell and resurrects Nui Harime. Mephiles the Dark: (chants a stell) Finally, Nui Harime was revived as Mephiles came closer. Nui Harime: Huh, What happened, Where am I? Mephiles the Dark: Worry no longer, Nui. Revenge is almost within our grasp. Back at the city around CHS, Sunset along with Applejack and Apple Bloom were heading to post office. Apple Bloom: So, Sunset, Applejack. Who do ya think will join in this year's tournament? Applejack: We'll see, Apple Bloom. It's a good thing we're invatin' a lot of friends. Right, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Right you are, Applejack. And we're also inviting Tommy Oliver, Casey Rhodes, Danny Delgado, Noah Carver, Riley Griffin, Katie Walker, Cassie Chan, Antonio Garcia and Gemma. Apple Bloom: No way! Applejack: Yes way, Little sis. Then, Ms. Sara Bellum and Florida came to see them. Ms. Sara Bellum: Hello, Sunset, Applejack, Apple Bloom. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Hey there, Ms. Bellum, Florida. Applejack: Good to see y'all again. Apple Bloom: What're you two doin' here? Florida: , . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5